A Change and Discovery
by Bechloeworld
Summary: Beca Mitchell is different. Going to a new High School is hard enough, but what happens when she's befriended by a red-headed beauty? Discoveries are made. AU Bechloe High School. G!P Beca! Rated T to start, M for later chapters. R&R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a prompt from: destinysoccerplayer High School AU Bechloe G!P Beca

WARNING: G!P BECA Don't read if you don't like. Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Pitch Perfect or any of the characters that play in the movie. What I do own are all the mistakes. Rated T to start, M for later on.

Beca Mitchell wasn't happy to be going to a new school. In fact she hated school period. In July, Beca and her father Barry moved from Portland, Maine to Atlanta, Georgia. In September she is going to start her junior year of high school. Barry is a comparative literature teacher transferring to Barden University, while Beca transferred to Barden High School.

"Rebecca, are you ready yet?" Barry Mitchell yells upstairs to his daughter.

He's been waiting for over twenty-five minutes at this point and his patience is wearing thin. Just a month ago, he and his daughter Rebecca Mitchell moved from Maine to Atlanta, where Barry is a professor at Barden University. Beca is starting her junior year; transferring to Barden High School.

"Jesus Christ Dad! Stop calling me Rebecca, it's Beca!" the tiny brunette hollered.

Beca's not your typical girl; having several piercings and tattoos displayed on her body. She likes to wear black eyeliner and dresses alternatively; she likes to wear a lot of plaid, dark skinny jeans, but most of all, she likes wearing dark neckties. Beca was born different from the rest of the girls. She's a loner for the most part. The small brunette woman keeps people at arm's length at all times. Constantly wearing large over-sized headphone around her neck. She's heavy into her music; mixing songs.

"Beca, you really need to apply yourself more if you're going to get anywhere in life." Barry scolded.

Beca rolled her eyes at her father. "The only thing I need to apply is to the music programs dad."

"DJing isn't a career unless you're Rick Dees." He glared. Beca folded her arms across her chest and huffed.

"That's…not…I…I want to produce music dad. You don't even know. I am pretty good at what I do you know." She said throwing her hands in the air; in frustration.

"Let's go Beca, before we are late. I'll drop you off." Barry said in a stern tone. The ride to Barden High School was silent. Beca placed her headphones over her ears drowning in her mixes. Beca slung her bag across her shoulder as she walk through the doors at Barden High School. Immediately going to the office, she sees three girls at a locker; one is a tall brunette, one is a tall blonde, and the other is a redhead. She can't help but stare for a moment when the office door swung open hitting her in the face.

"Ow" she yelped holding her hand to her forehead.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" a young brunette haired boy said.

"Yeah, great actually. I've always wanted a red bandana on my forehead permanently, Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"I'm Jesse. What's your name?" he said extending his hand for her to shake.

"Beca." She eyed the brunette haired boy up and down, deciding to shake his hand.

Beca looked over towards the other girls when she heard them laughing at what just transpired. She noticed the redhead staring at her with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but make eye contact. Beca became transfixed on the redhead's sapphire blue eyes. Her stomach started doing flip-flops. In the few minutes of her staring at the pretty redhead, Jesse was talking to the tiny brunette girl, clearly she was completely spaced out.

Taping the brunette on her shoulder Jesse asked if she heard anything he said. Shaking her head out of her trance, she looked at the boy. He stood there giggling at her.

"What?" She crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot on the ground.

"Uh…nothing really. I just haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"If you must know, yeah I am. Just moved here from Maine a couple months ago." The small girl rolled her eyes. Beca already can tell that this Jesse kid is going be a big pain in her ass. He definitely is the nerdy type that seems clingy for a guy.

"Cool. Well, welcome to Barden High Beca." Jesse said with smile that almost cracked his face wide open.

"Thanks."

"How about we meet here after school and I'll show you around?" He asked.

"Let's not and say we did." Beca said smirking at the young boy. Jesse was pretending he was hurt when he put his hand toward his chest. After a moment of thinking, Beca changed her mind and reconsidered Jesse's offer.

"Well, I better get to class. See ya later weirdo." Jesse secured his book bag strap on his shoulder and walked away from the brunette. Before entering the office, Beca looked over at the three girls still standing at the lockers as they were chatting away.

A tall, thin, blonde haired man stood up as Beca walked towards the desk and smiled politely asking "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Beca Mitchell. I just transferred here from Maine" she said handing the man her paperwork. Beca followed the man into the principal's office. She took a seat and played with the hem of her shirt waiting for the man to complete her file so she can start her classes.

A/N: So, I'm gonna leave it there for now. Sorry it's a little short. Read and Review, let me know what you guys think. PM me if you have any ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, Omg! Over a fourteen hundred views, 86 followers, 31 favorites and 15 reviews! Need more reviews guys! I'm sorry it's taking so long. I really want your opinion on the story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Just stick it out, I'm sure you will enjoy it. Keep doin your thing, so I can keep doin mine! Review, review, review. Same thing goes for this chapter as it does the last. I don't own the movie or the characters.

With her schedule in her hand, Beca walks down the hall looking for her classroom. Her boots click heavily with each step taken. She feels the lump in her throat and the pit in her stomach. Her nerves set in. She wants to turn around and walk out the front door. Her eyes scan each number until she reaches her class…room 125. With a deep sigh, she reaches for the door knob, when it swings open revealing the teacher. She enters the classroom and all eyes are on her. The teacher introduces himself as Mr. Kriebel. She hands him her paper and says "I'm Beca Mitchell."

"Welcome Beca, please take a seat." He said.

After glancing around the room, she sees there's only one seat next to a tall, thin brunette-haired girl. Mentally rolling her eyes. She realizes it's the girl from the lockers outside the main office. Throwing her book bag on the desk, Beca slumps in the chair with a scowl look on her face.

Mr. Kriebel starts his History lesson for the day. Beca stares blankly up at the ceiling. She's cursing herself for not turning around and bolting out the door. The minutes feel like hours as the clock ticks ever so slow. Moments later she feels a hand tapping her arm. Beca's eyes avert to the said hand and she purses her lips tight.

"Hey, you must be new here. Haven't seen you around before. I'm Stacie by the way." The taller girl holds her hand out to Beca. Being the way she is, Beca looks between the brunette's hand and her face. She doesn't really want to be bothered with friends but, she thinks '_what the hell'_ it wouldn't hurt right?

"Beca. Yeah…I…ah…your pretty perceptive to notice that huh?" she said with a tone to her voice as she shakes the girls hand. So that seems to be one awkward moment out of the way. Of course the lesson goes on with Beca being bored to death, so she pulls out her notebook and starts to doodle; musical notes.

After forty-five minutes, the bell rings loudly as the students begin to exit the classroom. And for some God forsaken reason, Stacie is waiting for her. Sighing to herself, Beca walks out in the hallway to be greeted with Stacie's smile. She's really not in the mood for her, she just wants to get to the next class without drama. Walking down the hall to the stairwell, she hears a voice calling out her name.

"Beca!" She shut her eyes tight and clenched her jaw, but kept walking. Then the voice got louder and closer. She began to mutter curses under her breath. Finally Stacie grabbed her arm to stop her. Beca glared at the girl as she pulled her arm away.

"Hey Beca, didn't you hear me calling for you?" Jesse said out of breath. Beca gave the boy a look of disbelief. Mentally wishing this day would be over because is started terribly.

"What's up weirdo?" Stacie stood next to Beca quietly as she talked to Jesse. The tall, busty, brunette could tell Beca just wanted to high-tail it to the next class without interruption.

"I was wondering if we're still gonna meet up after school? There's a little café a couple blocks away, figured we'd grab a snack or something." Jesse said hoping she would agree.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good, but you're buying!" She said with a stern tone.

"Right." He said nodding his head in agreement. Beca smirked at the boy. Thinking to herself, he seemed cool enough to be my buddy. Stacie cleared her throat to break up their little meeting. The girls had 2 minutes to get to class. With a quick wave, Beca and Stacie walked heavily through the hall, arriving just as the bell rang.

The girls took their seats in the back of the classroom as the teacher; Mrs. Mendez started the lesson for the day. Beca turned her head slightly when she heard a faint buzzing sound coming from next to her. Stacie grabbed her phone from her desk and checked her message.

**Chloe:** '_Hey Stacie, who's your new friend? What's the tiny brunette's name? She's a cutie. Don't tell her I said that!'_ Stacie started tapping her keys to respond immediately. She had a smile on her face from ear to ear knowing her friend was intrigued by her 'little' friend. I do mean little.

**Stacie**_**:**__ 'Hey Chloe, her name is Beca. Yeah, she's kinda cute. Don't have yourself a hot flash in your panties red, I won't say anything.'_ She hit send and not a minute later her phone buzzed with a reply.

**Chloe:** _'Good. Try to see if she would want to hang out after school or something. Ok? ;)_ The redhead sat impatiently waiting for a response from Stacie. The tall brunette already knew the young girl was meeting Jesse after school.

**Stacie:** _'Chloe, I hate to tell ya this, but Beca is meeting Jesse after school today. __'_ Stacie hit send and waited to see if Chloe would respond. She felt bad. She knows Chloe _too_ well. The redhead's already asking about Beca. She senses the onset of a crush.

**Chloe:** _'Damn! You have to at least introduce me. I'll talk to her afterwards. Do you know where they're meeting?'_

Stacie felt the vibration of her phone and opened up her message. After reading, she tapped her response and hit the send button.

**Stacie:** _'Yeah. They're meeting at the main office.'_ Chloe sat in her chair waiting when she heard her phone buzz on her desk. She smiled to herself thinking it's a start just to be able to meet the new girl.

A/N: Hey guys, I want to thank you again for the views, favs, follows and reviews. I know the story is running a bit slow and I'm sorry for that, just bear with me. Ok? I love you awesome nerds! TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, been a while. I've had too many people passing away between family and friends.

But I'm back and I just want to express my thanks for all the views, favorites, follows and reviews. You guys rock! I mean, I'm still pretty amazed by this: over 5,600 views, 64 favorites, 170 followers and 33 reviews. Thanks so much for sticking with me. As always I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters. Give me your thoughts and let me know if there is something you want to see. Prompt given to me by destinysoccerplayer High School AU Bechloe G!P Beca.

Normally, buzzer sounds would annoy the shit out of Beca, but right now, it's like music to her ears. She couldn't get out of her seat fast enough and bolt out the door not even waiting for Stacie. It's bad enough that Beca had to go to school, then again, all the weirdos came out of the woodwork for the newbie. This was just the first day and already she knew things were going to be a problem at some point.

Clicking her boots as fast as she can through all the weirdos in the hallway, Beca blocked everyone out knowing she had only a couple minutes to get down to the gymnasium. The tiny girl just about made it when the bell rang at 1:35 for gym class with the other girls already dressed in their shorts and tank tops. She is relieved that no one will be in the locker room while she changes in fear of being discovered.

The brunette unbuttoned her blue plaid shirt sliding it off her shoulders and down her back and slightly folded it as she placed it in her locker. She lifted her Def Leppard shirt over her head putting it with her button up. She unbuttoned and slid down her black skinny jeans down her legs revealing her Batman boxers. Quickly she put on her shorts and shirt and headed into the gym.

A tall blonde woman approached her with an expressionless face.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Abernathy-McCadden, but you can call me Mrs. A and you are?" she said.

"I'm Beca Mitchell. New transfer today."

"Welcome Beca. Take a seat with the others." She pointed in the direction of the bleachers. There were about 20 students sitting down. A heavy set girl moved aside so there was a seat next to her gesturing for Beca to sit.

"Hi, I'm Fat Amy. What's your name short stack?" the girl asked with her Australian accent. Beca looked at the girl a minute before answering.

"It's Beca. Um…why do you call yourself Fat Amy?"

"So twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." Beca smiled and shook her head at the girls answer. Thinking it might not be so bad being friends with her. Mrs. A directed the class to line up in groups of five for stretches.

Each girl sat on the mats provided when the brunette felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she seen a black girl with a crew cut.

"Hey, the name's Cynthia Rose, but you can call me CR."

"Beca." She gave a small smile. The class started with all their stretches feeling a small burn in their thighs after 5 minutes. Everyone helped putting the mats away to prepare for their daily 5 laps around the gym.

"Time for your cardio." Mrs. A announced.

"Yeah…no. Don't put me down for cardio." Amy huffed causing the brunette to snicker.

With all the boys and girls out of breath, everyone went and grabbed a bottle of water and sat down. Today, they were going to play some volleyball. They broke out into teams of 10. It was her, Fat Amy, CR, some Asian girl who didn't say much in any volume that a human can actually hear who later she found out her name was Lily and a guy who introduced himself as Benji and 5 others on one team.

Beca didn't seem at all interested in playing any games with the grumpy look on her face not even trying to participate. Everyone around her with the exception of Amy was having fun.

Mrs. A declaring the opposing team the winner, and the students cleaned and put everything away heading for the locker room. Beca damn near had a heart attack thinking if she was forced into taking a shower. The showers were at the student's disposal for those who wished to use them.

She was more than relieved to know this was the last class of the day, but sighed knowing that seniors too would be in this class, however , she smiled because at least she would enjoy this class. Music class. Entering the classroom, she recognized quite a few faces from the day. Some were welcoming and some were making her stomach churn. Scanning the room she noticed Jesse, Stacie, Fat Amy, CR, Lily, Benji. Her heart skipped a beat seeing the redhead girl in the corner next the blonde remembering them as well from outside the office in the morning.

Making eye contact, a smile crept on her face when the redhead smiled brightly and waving at Beca to take the seat behind her. Inside Chloe was internally screaming at the luck for the tiny brunette to have this class. The moment she laid eyes on the girl, she was immediately intrigued with her. She noticed the body piercings and tattoos the girl had.

Beca felt the glaring eyes on her from the blonde chick sitting next to the cheery girl. Giving her a quick once over, she took her seat. The redhead immediately turned around to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Chloe." She said in the sweetest voice. Pointing to the chair next to her. "And this is my best friend Aubrey." Beca's brain was frying at the display of sunshine from the redhead.

"I'm Beca. Nice to meet you." Looking at Chloe after only glancing briefly at Aubrey. The blonde huffed under her breath at Chloe's display of extra cheeriness for the brunette. Something in the back of her mind said that she was going to be troublesome.

"Welcome class, I'm Mr. Thorn. Let's start by introducing ourselves. Tell me a little something about you." He greeted standing behind his desk. Beca slumped in her chair and grumbled to herself. She hated this part of sharing a piece of her. She's a loner. She doesn't have friends.

The next forty-five minutes passed by quickly with Beca staring at the clock waiting for the bell. She was ecstatic when she heard the annoying sound. She got up from her desk walking towards the door when she her name being called. She turned around to see Chloe walking closer to her. Her heart started to beat faster.

"Hey, do you wanna hang out for a bit? Get to know each other." Chloe asked hopeful.

"Uh…sorry. Raincheck? I'm meeting Jesse today and we're hanging out at the little café a couple blocks away." She felt bad turning the redhead down. With the butterflies in her stomach, she definitely wanted to get to know the girl a little better.

A/N: Hey nerds, again…I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you're still with me. You guys are what keeps me going. Leave me your thoughts in a review. Let me know if there's something you would like to see. Until next time…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all you awesome nerds! I'm still in awe of these numbers. Over 8,500 views, 38 reviews, 84 favorites and 225 followers…You are all aca-awesome! I know I'm not the quickest updater, but I hope you stick with me for the ride. As usual, I don't own Pitch Perfect or the characters even though I wish I did. Prompt from destinysoccorplayer HS AU G!P Beca. So let's not waste another minute and get to the next chapter.

Just five minutes away from the bell ringing, Beca was surprised that she really enjoyed the class. Of course she did…it was Music after all. The one thought in her mind was the fact that Jesse was in this class so it's not like she can skip out on meeting him, since he was right there. Making a mental note, she was going to ask Chloe if she wanted to hang out tomorrow after school.

_Riiiinnnnggg _

The sweetest sound of the bell had Beca quickly throwing her books in her bag and jumping out of her seat swinging the strap over her shoulder and stepping towards the door.

"Hey Becs, wait up!" Jesse yelled. Beca froze and rolled her eyes at the nickname and immediately turned around glaring at the boy.

"Dude! Don't call me that." The brunette haired boy held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry." He said giving her sad puppy eyes. "It's cool we have this class together so we can just head out." Chloe sat and watched what transpired between the two feeling dejected.

Beca turned around to see Chloe with a sad look on her face watching her and Jesse leave the room together. She felt even worse because she really wanted to hang with the girl. She thought to herself _maybe Chloe would go to the little café where she and Jesse were going. _After all, it's a free country…no one is stopping her from showing up right?!

Beca and Jesse were walking side by side with Jesse asking a few of the normal questions you usually ask someone that's new to the school and the town. Beca really didn't feel like going through all this shit with him, but since he's the first one to kind of befriend her she would answer a few anyway.

"So Beca, what do you want to do after high school? Plans for college or a job?" Jesse asked with interest in her answers. She huffed before she told him.

"My dad works as a college professor at Barden University teaching comparative literature. So I'm heading there for a "free" college education, not that I fucking have a choice in the matter." She used air quotes to emphasize the word free. "I want to produce music. I mix and stuff."

"That's awesome!" He exclaimed. "I've applied there myself. I want to score movies, ya know…bring people to tears. Only music can do that."

"Yeah." She mumbled softly.

Standing across the street from Anna Mae's café, Beca notices it's the hot spot after school with all the high school students going inside. The exterior of the building has a maroon cloth hanging from the awning with gold and white lettering and there are a dozen tables and chairs with matching umbrellas with the café's logos. Looking at it now it's not Paris fancy, but it has a nice cozy feel to the place.

Jesse held the door open for Beca to enter. Surprisingly, there was decent music playing; hip hop to be exact. There were a lot of people in the place, mostly the students of Barden High. They were fortunate enough to get a table in the back.

"Are you hungry? Would you like a burger and fries?"

"Yeah. That'd be great and a Pepsi too. Thanks." Jesse called a waitress over to take their order.

"So Beca, what did you think about your first day at Barden High?" Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse's enthusiasm of his question. She can't help but think to herself this nerd is gonna be a puppy dog that follows her around.

"What I think is everyone is fucking weird and school sucks ass!" She blurted causing him to laugh loudly. Jesse reached in his bag and pulled out a few things including his laptop and a couple movies. Beca glared at the boy. "What the hell is this?"

"I figured we could watch a movie while we eat." He placed four movies for her to pick from.

"You're a weirdo" Beca shook her head.

"And so are you." Jesse retorted. The waitress arrived with their food and drinks and smiled as she walked away. Out of her peripheral vision, Beca caught a flash of red and looked up to see Chloe and her friend Aubrey come through the door. Part of her was a bit excited and part of her was a tad miffed. Thinking at that moment if she could get to spend some time with the redhead alone without her stiff sidekick.

She dropped her head to eat in the hopes the girls didn't see them sitting there. Well, that came to a quick disappointment when she heard the girl call her name. The tiny girl looked up and gave the redhead a small smile and nodded in acknowledgement to the blonde.

"Hey Beca. Jesse." Chloe greeted brightly. Aubrey stood next to her friend with a smug look at her cheeriness.

"Hi Chloe."

"Ladies, how's it going?" Jesse start moving things around the table to make room for the girls to join them. "Care to join us?"

"No. Thank you." Aubrey jumped in. Chloe ignored her friend and sat in the chair next to Beca helping herself to some of the girl's fries. Jesse immediately stood up and pulled the chair out for Aubrey to sit. The blonde wasn't at all pleased about joining Jesse and the so called "alt girl" as Chloe was in another world sitting next to the tiny woman. A half an hour of discomfort, Aubrey interrupted Chloe's chat with the girl.

"Chlo, we have to go now. Remember we are meeting Stacie at her place at five." Beca looked at the blonde when she heard the redhead sigh. She smiled at Beca before getting up to stand next to Aubrey.

"See you in school tomorrow Becs. Bye Jesse." Chloe turned and waved before both girls walked out of the café.

A/N: Sorry if this sucks guys. I'm having a bit of writer's block. Have no fear though, Beca is in for a bit of a head spin. Expect some awkward times ahead. Let me know you thoughts! Any suggestions or things you want to see…leave me a review. Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guys, I am so sorry. Writer's block sucks horse dongs! But seriously, you all are so amazing. I mean...I'm still in awe of these numbers. Over 13,000 views, 96 Favorites, 265 Followers and 45 Reviews. Thank you so much! Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the storyline. Prompt from destinysoccorplayer HS AU G!P Beca

"So Becs, I'm throwing a party Friday night and you should totally come."

"I don't know dude, I don't even know anybody. It's not my thing, ya know." Jesse's face faltered a bit that Beca declined so quickly. The walk back to Beca's place was awkwardly quiet until Jesse broke the ice.

"Come on Beca, that's a good point because you're new, but it'll be a great way to get to know people. Make some friends. Plus you know me already." Jesse's voice had a pleading sound. Beca didn't want to poor guy to beg even though it did kinda bother her. After all, he was the first person he met at the school.

"Don't get your boy shorts twisted under your nuts man. I'll think about it." Beca said, and rolled her eyes at the guy. His demeanor change and he supported that goofy ass grin on his face. They stopped just outside Beca's house when they heard some commotion up the street from an old beat up looking pickup truck.

"Yo Jesse! What'd you do? Go to the desperate line to pick up this chick." The brunette haired guy yelled out the window while there were two other guys sitting in the truck laughing hysterically.

"Hey sweet thing, you want to ride with the real big boys instead of walking with mister pansy ass over there?"

"Fuck you Bumper! The only thing big on you is your mouth." Jesse spat back. Beca clenched her fists at her side. She was about two seconds away from popping this asshole.

"In your dreams Swanson. If you're lucky, your little wiener might fit into this little Barbie Doll." With that, Beca charged at the truck and punched Bumper in the face. Jesse dropped his jaw in amazement. He thought to himself how much fire this chick has and it's in his best interests to remain on her good side.

"What the hell, stupid bitch! You'll pay for that." Bumper held his nose to prevent the blood from dripping down his shirt.

"You might want to think about the shit that comes out of your mouth before you open your hole, dickwad." Beca spat through gritted teeth. Jesse came behind Beca to drag her to the sidewalk.

"This ain't over, sweetheart. See you around Swanson." With that Bumper drove away and Jesse knew he would be starting shit in the near future.

* * *

><p>"Chloe, what the hell is wrong with you?" Aubrey chastised her friend. Chloe ignored the blonde and kept walking. The older girl was fuming at Chloe's behavior. She wondered what made Chloe so smitten with the new alt girl with the ear monstrosities and tattoos.<p>

The girls arrived at Stacie's house just about ten minutes before five. Aubrey rang the doorbell as the girls waited. The door opened and Mr. Conrad stood there and greeted the girls.

"Aubrey, Chloe nice to see you girls. Please come in. Stacie is in her room." He stepped aside allowing the girls to come in. They sat on the couch while James went upstairs to get Stacie.

"Hello girls, so nice that you can join us today." Helen came into the living room with a tray of lemonade.

"Thanks Mrs. C." The girls said simultaneously each grabbing a glass. Just then Stacie walked in the room and greeted them taking a glass from the tray.

* * *

><p>"Holy Shit Beca, I can't believe you decked Bumper like that!" Jesse remained in shock what he just witnessed.<p>

"Well...I'm a fucking badass, not Barbie. I'm not gonna let some douchebag talk shit." Beca's anger showed with her face still flushed.

She will do what she needs to in order to protect herself and her secret. Being new in town and going to a new school proves to be a task that Beca needs to repeat keeping others out.

"Alright slugger, I'll see ya tomorrow. Jesse gave her a playful punch in the shoulder, but not without tripping like an idiot trying to run first.

"That's what ya get for trying to hit a badass, nerd." Beca laughed and held her hand out for him. Jesse reached for her hand and she pulled him up and let him go and he fell on his ass while Beca burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oooow! You're a fucking riot Beca Mitchell. You'll pay for that when you least expect it." Jesse stood and brushed off the back of his pants.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Jesse waved his hands at her as he walked away.

"See you tomorrow Becs." He yelled. Beca smiled when she walked into the house.

* * *

><p>Everyone was laughing at the dinner table except for Stacie. Helen told the story of when Stacie was about seven years old, her and her brother Louis were playing pranks on each other when Stacey got caught in glue and was stuck to the lounge chair in the yard.<p>

"I'm glad to see everyone "pulled together" to get you out of that." Chloe used air quotation marks for pulled together that had another round of laughter at the table.

Stacie glared at Chloe but offered a small smile. Looking back now it was kind of funny having three people getting her off the chair, however, she cringed at the thought how much hair had to be cut off. The conversations went smoothly and a few more laughs the girls offered to clear the dinner dishes in appreciation for the delicious meal. Nearing eight o'clock James offered to drive Aubrey and Chloe home and thanked them for joining them for dinner.

Later in the evening Chloe's phone chimed with a message. She picked up her phone and seen it was from Aubrey. A few messages back and forth and they said their good nights. Chloe turned her phone off and laid in bed. She couldn't wait to see Beca in school tomorrow. She wanted to find out as much as she could about the tiny brunette. She turned off her light and pulled the cover over her and drifted in a peaceful sleep with Beca on her mind.

Ok guys, I know this is slow and I'm sorry if this sucks. Bare with me. The next chapter will have Bechloe interaction as well as some drama...so stay tuned! I love you all for sticking with me, you guys rock! Till next time :)


End file.
